


When His Little Brother Acts Up

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Series: Hashi's Naughty Boys [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But he's Hashi's shit so it's okay, Gen, Hashirama is not amused, He's a shit too, Madara is amused, Or just spank you, Spanking, Tobirama is a shit, Tobirama totally deserves it, You don't mess with his Uchiha, depends on the situation, he will FIGHT YOU, mentioned hashimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Hashirama isn't happy with how Tobirama treated Madara the day before.. He decides to do something about it.(FAIR WARNING, THIS IS A SPANK FIC)





	When His Little Brother Acts Up

**Author's Note:**

> SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A SEQUEL (takes place the day after the original with Madara)

** ~START~ **

  
Hashirama sighed as he looked through some of his paperwork to pass the time. He had sent his assistant to fetch his brother a little while ago, but they had not yet returned. He was upset by what Tobirama had said to Madara, and he was going to do something about it. Before he could get up and start pacing around the room, there was a knock on the door and his assistant poked his head in.

"Shodai-sama, I found him! He was training deep into the forest, I apologize for the wait!"

Hashirama gave him a smile. "Thank you, and don't worry about it. Just let him in and give us some privacy, please."

The assistant ducked back out and Tobirama walked in, panting slightly and looking a bit disheveled.

"Can I help you?" he asked a bit bitterly.

Hashirama gave him an overly sweet smile, and he started feeling slightly nervous.

"Yes. Ah, Madara wouldn't tell me, so I thought I'd just ask you; What did you say to him that got him so upset?"

Tobirama shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing. I mean, I called him out on some of his bullshit, but that's it. Then he just attacked me."

The Hokage just kept smiling and started looking for something on his desk. "Oh, alright. Guess he was just having a bad day."

"Yeah, probably. It's rare he has a good one."

Hashirama sighed. "Can you please help me find a mission scroll? I seem to have misplaced it, it's blue."

The white-haired man relaxed and rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

He went over to the desk and started looking through the papers, not bothering to look up when his brother stood. "Geez, you need to keep this organized! You'll never get anything done."

He bent over the desk to reach for a scroll he saw hiding under a smaller stack of papers, freezing when wood from the desk rose up and wrapped tightly around his wrists.

"H-Hey! What the hell?!"

Hashirama sat back down in his chair, smile still present as he looked at his younger brother.

"I may be absentminded, but I'm not a clueless moron. Mada-kun told me you accused him of not loving me."

Tobirama paled a bit.  _"Fuck."_  he thought.

He tried to tug his wrists free but failed miserably. "Anija, let me go! This isn't funny!"

"It's not supposed to be~"

The brunet got up, still smiling, and moved to stand behind his younger brother. "What are you doing?!"

The younger Senju froze again when Hashirama's hand came down hard on his ass. It took a few more swats for him to snap out of it and start struggling.

"Stop that! I'm not a child!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were. I mean, you were acting like one!" Hashirama said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Tobirama grit his teeth and yanked hard against his restraints, wincing when it failed and they tightened slightly.

"Silly little brother, you know you can't break out of my Wood Style, you've never been able to. The harder you try, the tighter they'll get."

The white-haired man growled quietly. "Don't make me hurt you, Hashirama! Stop this and let me go!" He winced again when Hashirama's hand came down harder. "Now now, Tobirama, tantrums won't help you~"

He blushed slightly and stopped struggling.

"Okay, fine, you win. I surrender. Now let me go." "It's not that easy, Tobi."

Hashirama lifted his top up and lowered his pants, making him struggle again.

"Hey! Pull those back up! OW!" Tobirama winced yet again as his older brothers hand resumed raining down spanks.

"Nope, sorry, I can't do that. You've been a bad boy!"

He stiffened a bit when the Hokage slapped his thighs.

"Anija, knock it off! I do have to sit down, you know!"

"I know~" the brunet sang. "But if sitting isn't uncomfortable for a little while, you won't remember your lesson." "What lesson?!"

"To not fuck with me or Madara."

The white-haired man flinched at those words. He rarely heard his brother cuss, and when he did so in that overly sweet tone, it meant whoever he used it on was in quite a lot of trouble. Hashirama increased the amount of strength he was using, though he finally stopped once the skin he could see was a nice shade of dark pink.

"Good news, we're almost done!"

Tobirama groaned in annoyance. "Seriously? Have you not humiliated me enough?" "Nope!"

The Hokage slid down his underwear, and his face turned red. "ANIJA!" He tried again to free his wrists, but yet again the restraints just tightened.

Hashirama walked back around the desk and took a wide leather belt out of one of the drawers, and Tobirama went so pale he was nearly as white as his hair.

"N-No. Don't you dare take that thing to me!" he barked.

"I'm sorry that I have to, Tobi, but you did bring this on yourself."

The older Senju resumed his previous position with the now-doubled belt and brought the leather down hard.

"OW! Shit!"

A fairly fast pace was picked up, and Tobirama squirmed.

"Stop! That actually hurts, Anija!" "Good, then that means it's working!" The man growled in annoyance.

"You're not Father!"

Hashirama frowned. "No, I'm not. But I know how much good it did for us, especially you when he tanned our hides with his belt growing up. We learned from our mistakes, and we sure as hell tried hard not to repeat them." He brought the belt down harder, making his younger brother cry out. "I intend to get the same result."

Tobirama grit his teeth, trying to remain still as the assault continued. He managed this for about a minute, then the belt came down on his thighs and he let out an indignant yelp.

"Good, we're starting to get somewhere~!" He groaned and let his face fall against the desk.

The younger Senju's body jerked each time the belt made contact, and he groaned louder.

"You know what?! Fuck you, Hashirama!"

The Hokage frowned again and cracked the belt hard on his undercurve, making him cry out and stomp his foot.

"OW! STOP IT!" "Should've kept your mouth shut, Tobi~"

Tobirama thrashed around as much as he could, his eyes welling up with tears as he cried out at each spank. "O-Okay! I'm so-orry, Anija!" he choked out.

"I'm not the one you need to say that too. Will you apologize to Madara?" "Y-Yes!" "Will you pull that stunt again?" He shook his head. "No!"

Hashirama gave a nod of approval, though it couldn't be seen by his brother.

"Will you behave from now on?" He brought it down harder, and the white-haired man choked on a sob.

"YES!" he yelled, going limp over the desk and giving in to his fate. "Good! Then we can finish up!"

The brunet quickly went over his entire backside before finally stopping and putting the belt away. Tobirama just laid there, crying quietly and trying to keep his face hidden as Hashirama sat in the chair in front of him. "Let me know when you're ready to get up, Tobi." After a few minutes, having calmed down somewhat, he nodded and his wrists were released.

The white-haired man shakily stood up and quickly pulled up his pants and underwear with a flinch.

"Ow...Did you  _really_  have to use a belt?" "Yes. What you said to Mada-kun is inexcusable. You had no good reason to accuse him of using me."

He flinched again and looked away.

"That's all those in the Uchiha Clan do. They use and manipulate others to get what they want!"

Hashirama shot him a glare, and he shrunk back a bit. "I haven't started treating the Clan any differently since we got together. He hasn't asked me once to give him or any other Uchiha special treatment or privileges."

Tobirama didn't look up.

"I know you're still upset that our brothers were killed by Uchiha's when we were younger. Madara's still upset too, but he's moved on. He knows he can't go back in time and fix it. He's told me many times he wishes he could bring them back if it would make me happy and make you accept our love. He's even tried working with  _your_  jutsu to see if he could bring back Itama and Kawarama and fully restore their lives without having to sacrifice anyone. All out of love."

Hashirama got up and put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "You need to forgive and forget. He was not involved with their deaths."

The younger Senju sighed. "Fine. I'll go apologize...But if you tell him what happened here, so help me I will trap you in Bringer-of-Darkness and use Flying Thunder God Slash on you."

The Hokage hung his head, defeated. "Agreed. I'm sorry."

Tobirama grumbled something and wiped his eyes before hurrying out of the room, out of the building, and towards his brother's home. Once there, he hesitated for a moment before knocking. "Uchiha! Open the door, I need to talk to you for a moment!" The door flew open and Madara glared daggers at him.

"What do you want, Senju bastard?" he spat.

"I'm sorry."

The Uchiha gave him a dumbfounded look. "What?" The white-haired man huffed in annoyance.

"About what I said yesterday. It was uncalled for."

Madara just kept staring.

"Do you accept my apology or not?!" "Uh, yeah, sure, thanks. Hold on."

He ducked inside and quickly came back with the bottle of chokecherry wine.

"You're probably gonna need this. He's not gentle, and you'll be glad for the help getting to sleep."

Tobirama blushed, mumbled a 'thanks', then took the bottle and rushed home.

"Hmph. Good to know Hashi busts his ass too when he deserves it." he said with a slight smirk as he shut the door and went back to his new erotic novel. He had a few ideas to try out with his boyfriend that night...  


**  
**

**

** ~END~ **

**  



End file.
